Housekeeping Training Guide
Trainer Lines: ☀Rank 4 | House Keeping or above PLEASE COPY + PASTE THIS! Hello everyone! My name is Opaquezebra and I am going to be your trainer for today. I will be giving you information about your job as House Keeping. Once I have finished, you will be tested, so make sure you are paying your full attention! There are III parts to your training today: Questions, Role play and Troll Tests. You must pass ALL sections to pass overall! Please follow me and my helpers to the training room. Your job is to wait by the House Keeping aisle and talk to guests and answer the phone. Your main job is to make sure Pacific is nice and tidy, to make sure our guests enjoy their stay. If someone requires you to clean their room, you will use the tools you are provided with to role play cleaning their room. You can also make sure no showers are left running, toilets are flushed, TVs are switched off etc. You can also tell guests more information about Pacific Resort. As well as being asked to, you can sometimes go and knock on doors asking if guests need room service. However, not all of the time. This is because some guests might not want you in there. Once the guest gives you permission to enter, you can use your staff card to enter. Demonstrate this serveral times to make it clear. Do not abuse this feature by doing it without having a need to! If you are caught doing so, you can be demoted. That is all you need to know about House Keeping, but unfortunately you will encounter trollers. Make sure you issue III warnings to the troller before calling an MR+. Here are some examples are how to issue warnings: WI | Opaque | Spamming. WII | Opaque | Rude to staff. WIII | Opaque | Caps abuse. It is always very important to use the trollers name when giving warnings. This helps MRs+ easily identify who you issued the warning to. Here are examples on how you should NOT issue warnings: wi | opaque | he looks weird wiiii | opaque | he talked to me wiiiiiiiii | opaque | he smells If you encounter someone who is exploiting, do not issue warnings. Instead call an MR+ straight away! I will now hand over to my helpers! Helper Lines: ☀Rank 4 | House Keeping or above Hello there! I'm Opaquezebra and I'm your helper! :D You are now going to answer V questions about what the trainer just said! Please use /w (Username) (Answer) Make sure you actually type your username, so they know who you are. Question I - What is your main job at Pacific? (CLEAN THE HOTEL/PRETEND TO CLEAN) OR ANY OTHER ACCEPTABLE ANSWER. Question II - What else can you do as well as cleaning? (GIVE INFORMATION ABOUT THE HOTEL TO GUESTS) OR ANY OTHER ACCEPTABLE ANSWER. DO NOT ACCEPT ANYTHING TO DO WITH CLEANING. Question III - How do you enter a guest's room? (USING STAFF CARD) OR ANY OTHER ACCEPTABLE ANSWER. Question IV - What might you do in a guest's room? (ROLE PLAY WITH TOOLS/ TURN OFF WATER AND TV) OR ANY OTHER ACCEPTABLE ANSWER. Question V - What would your greeting be if a guest came up to your House Keeping aisle? (USE YOUR COMMON SENSE) An ideal answer would be something like, Hello there and welcome to Pacific! I am Opaquezebra, can I offer you room service today? They need 3/5 in order to pass the first section. If they fail, please fail them accordingly and get an MR+ to kick them. We will now begin the Troll Tests. Please remember: Warn the troller III times before calling an MR+ to take further actions. If you are dealing with an expoiter, call an MR+ straight away. When dealing with trollers, remember to stay calm and focused, as that will help. If you wish to call an MR+, please say something like "*Calls MR+*" Lets begin! Choose a trolling technique to use on your trainee: Caps abuse Random words Repeating words Any other type that isn't too extreme. If they issue III warnings with your username and calls for an MR+, pass them. If they do not, fail them accordingly and get an MR+ to kick them. During this role play, you will pretend you are standing at your aisle and I will pretend to be a customer. You will need to then enter the room and pretend to clean. If they greet you appropriately and clean your room appropriately, pass them. If they do anything else, fail them accordingly and get an MR+ to kick. IF THEY HAVE PASSED OVERALL, ESCORT THEM TO THE PASSED LINES!